


Whoops! I've traveled to a diffrent dimension!

by Yeeter_Parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused Tony Stark, Dimension Travel, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Irondad, Irondad Spiderson - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Parker/pseuds/Yeeter_Parker
Summary: When a nasty foe bests Peter- Peter finds himself in a different dimension! Apparently in this dimension Peter Parker has no spider powers AND he's Tony Stark's' Biological child! Will Peter be able to get home? What happens when alternate dimension Tony finds out?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	1. The begining of a shit show

“Hey watch it I really don’t want to raid the first aid kit tonight!” Peter cried as a blast narrowly missed his side.

“Peter concentrate.” Tony berated, flying close to Peter. “This guy has been terrorizing the streets of Manhattan for nearly 2 weeks.”

“I Know! I’ve been the one intercepting him and trying to fight him but he keeps getting away! That’s why I called you! Hey, he should have a name.” Peter said sticking to the side of a building. “Like Blaster, no no to basic. Captain Blaster?” Peter said, jumping to avoid a blast from Captain Blaster. Captain Blaster looked like a mix of futuristic and retro, he was wearing a large jacket with weird-looking tech things and adorned a belt with many guns on it.

“Captain Blaster is a terrible name, kid. It’s perfect.” Tony complimented, aiming a repulsor at Captain Blaster.

“You may be laughing now, but trust me you won’t be soon.” Captain Blaster said, shooting his gun at Tony which he easily dodged.

Peter launched himself off the building he was standing on and body slammed into Captain Blaster. Blaster kicked Peter in the chest making Peter fall onto his back, causing Peter to have the wind knocked out of him. Tony started to dive towards Peter to shield him but Blaster had quickly pulled out his blaster gun and shot at Tony.

Not having enough time to dodge the blast, it hit Tony in the chest, to Tony’s astonishment and horror, the blast completely powered down his suit. Falling the rest of the way down, which was not far, he landed a distance away from Peter who was starting to stand up and watched as all of this happened.

“No! Mister Stark!” Peter cried, running over to Tony. Peter was facing away from Blaster, too worried about Tony to think about the dangers of turning his back on someone who wouldn’t hesitate to hurt some innocent. 

Blaster reloaded his gun and efficiently hit Peter’s side. Peter felt painful waves of electricity course through his body, falling again Peter couldn’t bring himself to stand up. Captain Blaster walked calmly up to Peter.

“This gun was specifically designed to temporarily render you useless. It can also completely shut off Iron-Man’s suit. Isn't that lovely?” Blaster said darkly. Peter couldn’t speak so he decided to glare harshly at Blaster through his mask. “You have been a particular thorn in my side and that simply will not do.” Blaster pulled something out of his jacket. It was a bulky looking watch, Blaster grabbed Peter’s left hand and attached the watch securely around Peter’s wrist.

“Peter!” Tony yelled. Tony tried fervently to fight against the dead weight that was his suit keeping him from protecting Peter. Peter turned his head weakly, still suffering from the electric shock.

“Mister Stark.” Peter cried painfully.

“Now you see this watch has the ability to travel dimensions- I’ve calibrated this one to take you to a dimension that’s just a blank void. It’s very fun I was there once, there is oxygen for some reason despite there being no wildlife or anything at all. You’ll just float around until you starve to death. I went to the dimension myself and a few others, they’re quite interesting. Of course, since I had the watch and knew how to operate it I just transported out. Also for the sake of it, because I think it’s rather interesting, it’s impossible to find yourself in an alternate dimension because you take their place. Isn’t that interesting Spider-Man?” Blaster told Peter.

“Please don’t do this.” Peter pleaded faintly. Blaster shook his head faintly and pressed a button on the watch, starting a ten-second countdown. Blaster walked away from Peter heading towards Tony who had almost finished powering back on.

Peter started to weakly slam the watch on his wrist on the pavement, he barely made a scratch. When Peter saw he only had 4 seconds left Peter used all his strength and hit on the ground one last time. It cracked down the middle and something must have happened because the watch started to make a fizzling sound; However, the countdown didn’t stop. Peter watched as the timer hit zero and in a flash, Peter was no longer there where he was previously lying.

Peter felt himself on a questionably soft and smelly surface before he opened his eyes. When he did, he realized where he was. A dumpster. Peter sighed to himself questioning why his life was this way. He laid there for 40 minutes waiting for the pain to go away. Finally, Peter heaved himself out of the dumpster and rolled onto the cold pavement.

“Note to self, don’t get hit by one of Blaster’s guns,” Peter said finally, sitting up. Peter looked around cautiously at his surroundings. “I’m still in New York,” Peter noted. Peter then realized something.  
“Mister Stark! Is he okay?” Peter stood up and wobbled around a bit, still a bit weak on his legs. He winced when he felt a stabbing pain at his side, he must have broken a rib or something. Peter hobbled to the front of the ally and looked around.

“I don’t think I can web swing to the tower without falling,” Peter muttered to himself, looking down at his arms. Peter then saw the watch on his left hand, pulling the watch closer to his face he noticed something that made his heart drop slightly.

“Why does it say transportation is successful? I’m not in an empty void,” Peter said nervously. Peter took extra time to make sure nothing was out of place until he realized another thing. “How did I even end up in a dumpster?!” Peter yelled, turning to look at the dumpster. “Everything looks the same. How am I supposed to know if I’m not in Kansas?” Peter said, turning to look at the street.

“Hey, Karen?” Peter asked nervously.

“Yes Peter, how may I help you?” Karen replied politely.

“Is there any way you can tell if this is an, um, alternate universe?” Peter rambled nervously. Karen was silent for a while until she responded.

“I crossed my records with the internet and I found several differences as well as another database identical to my own, though this database seems less developed than me,” Karen said.

“What kind of differences, and what other database?” Peter asked, feeling his heart sink more.

“Well the two biggest differences I can find is that Spider-Man doesn’t exist,” Karen starts.

“What?! I don’t exist?!” Peter exclaims, putting his hands on his head.

“You do exist but you don’t appear to have an alter ego or superpowers,” Karen cut in.

“Okay, and what's the other bigger difference?” Peter asked, not expecting anything crazier than Spider-Man not existing.

“It appears that the Peter Parker of this world is Tony Stark’s son,” Karen said. Peter was silent for a moment.

“Say what now?” Peter finally managed.

“According to multiple records and news articles I’ve found,” Karen began, displaying multiple news articles on Peter’s visor. “Peter Parker is the biological child of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. To avoid mass media you have a fake name which is Peter Parker so you aren’t recognized in public as a Stark as no one really knows what Stark’s son looks like due to being shielded from the media since Peter was born. This world's Peter Parker currently lives in Stark Tower with his father and mother,” Karen finished.

“Wow that's insane,” Peter breathed out, looking around New York. “But how am I supposed to get back to my own universe?”

“Perhaps asking Mr. Stark for help would be a good idea,” Karen suggested.

“What?! No! If I go to Mr. Stark then I’ll risk seeing my other dimension self and I don’t know the consequences of seeing my doppelganger! Like what if we touch and we explode or something?” Peter exclaimed.

“Before you got transferred to an alternate dimension, Captain Blaster mentioned that if you travel with the watch that he manufactured, you take your doppelgangers place as long as you’re in their dimension,”

“So you’re saying that I’ve taken my doppelgängers place until I can find a way home?” Peter asked.

“Yes,” Karen responded.

“Oh god,” Peter said, putting his hands on his head. His side suddenly flared up in pain causing Peter to grunt and kneel on the ground.  
“Peter I suggest you seek medical help right away, your injury seems to be getting worse,” Karen said.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Peter gritted through his teeth. “I’m fine.”

“Oh my god, are you alright?” A new voice sounded from the front of the ally.

“I’m fine mam,” Peter said through gritted teeth. Peter made an attempt to stand up. Moving around made his side flare up more causing Peter to start to fall over only to be caught by the woman.

The woman lowered him onto the ground near the wall so he could lean up against the wall. Peter took the chance to see who was helping him and his spider eyes widened in surprise when it was none other than Pepper Potts.

“Oh god it looks bad,” Pepper commented, looking at his side. Peter too looked at his side and didn’t realize that when Captain Blaster had hit him it had also burned his side. There was a nasty gash on his side that was currently bleeding pretty badly. No wonder Pepper Potts didn’t believe him when he said he said he was fine.

“Huh, that looks a lot worse than I thought,” Peter mentioned causing Pepper to look at him incredulously.

“Are you a vigilante or something? I’m assuming you are because of the costume,” Pepper asked.

“Uh yeah something like that,” Peter replied confused.

“So you’re enhanced?” Pepper questioned. Peter had no idea why she was asking these off-topic questions but nodded his head.

“Okay I’m calling Tony, he’ll know how to help you better than I can,” Pepper said. 

“Tony?” Peter asked.

“Uh right, I’m Pepper Stark, my husband Tony Stark can help you with your injury,” Pepper responded.

“That really isn’t necessary mam, I’m okay,” Peter said, attempting to get up only to be held in place by Pepper.

“Really?” Pepper said, giving Peter a stern glare. Peter sighed but remained sitting, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get far. Pepper got out her phone and clicked Peter was assuming Tony’s contact. He was unsurprised when he heard his mentor's voice pick up.

“Hey Pep! Did you forget something at home you left like 10 minutes ago,” Tony’s voice came through the phone.

“No I didn’t forget something, I found someone badly injured in an ally and I need your help,” Pepper said, looking down at Peter’s injury.

“Shouldn’t you call an ambulance then?” Tony asked.

“He’s enhanced, Tony. And his injury looks bad enough that I don’t think a hospital could help much,” Pepper responded. The questions Pepper asked about him being enhanced finally made more sense.

“Okay. I’ll come and get him and see what my med team can do. Stay with him, you're not far from the tower so I’ll come to get him with my suit,” Tony said, sounding a bit more serious. 

“Okay I will,” Pepper said. With that Tony hung up. Peter rested his head against the wall. His vision started to slightly blur and his head started to hurt more.

“What’s your name?” Pepper asked, making sure Peter didn’t fall asleep.

“Spider-Man,” Peter responded. “Please don’t let them take my mask off,” Peter really didn’t want Tony and Pepper to worry if they thought he was their son.

“I won’t, I promise,” Pepper assured him. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Iron Man landed at the front of the ally. Tony looked Peter over and his gaze stopped at Peter’s injury.

“Yeesh, wow that really does look bad. I can see why you called me,” Tony said walking over to the pair. 

“I’m going to pick you up and fly you to the tower, okay?” Tony asked, looking at Peter. Peter groaned in pain but nodded.

“He doesn’t want his mask being taken off,” Pepper said sternly. Tony nodded and picked Peter up.

“I’ll make sure they won’t,” Tony said, and then flew off.

Sometime during the short trip to the tower, Peter closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I made sure they didn’t take off your mask much to the doctor’s displeasure, also your watch thingy is on the bedside table,” Tony said, pulling Peter from his thoughts.

“Hey, are you finally awake?” Tony’s voice sounded from overhead. Peter let out a groan and opened his eyes only to immediately close them due to the bright lighting.

“FRIDAY lights down to 20%” Tony ordered which FRIDAY silently complied. Peter was able to successfully open his eyes.

“Thank you,” Peter said, sitting up in the bed. Wait bed? Peter looked around at his new surroundings. He was in the Stark med bay. In another dimension.

Crap! He was stuck in this dimension! How is he supposed to get home?! And crap again! In this dimension, he was Tony’s biological son! How long has he been out? Was Tony looking for his son? Is he wearing his mask?

Peter put his hands on his face and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he felt that his mask was still in place. His spidey suit was still on him except for it being pulled off the upper half of his torso.

“I made sure they didn’t take off your mask much to the doctor’s displeasure, also your watch thingy is on the bedside table,” Tony said, pulling Peter from his thoughts.

“Thank you,” Peter said again, grabbing the watch.

“Pepper said you called yourself Spider-Man?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm, never heard of you. You a new hero or something?” Tony asked.

“Something like that I guess,” Peter replied awkwardly.

“The Doctors managed to stitch you back up, just be careful and rest for a bit. Anyways, I have to leave, sorry to leave so soon but I have to pick my son up from school,” Tony said, standing up from his chair. Peters’s heart dropped. “You’ll be okay on your own?”

Peter nodded mutely and watched as Tony left the med bay. Peter needed to think quickly. Should he go to his alternate dimensions school and pretend to be his doppelganger? If he didn’t then he’d likely cause Tony and Pepper to panic and have all of New York searching for him. Then he could never get help from Tony so he could go home because he’d be too busy with looking for his son!

Not liking that alternative, Peter jumped off from the side of the bed. First, he needed clothes. Peter looked around the med bay and found a box of clothes labeled “Spare clothes Peter”.

“That’s convenient,” Peter said cheerily. Peter has a box like this in his universe in case he ever spills and chemicals on his clothes and needs to change out of them. Peter grabbed a blue plaid long sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans.

“Karen just to be extra cautious what school does Peter go to?” Peter asked.

“Midtown High,” Karen replied. Peter nodded silently.

Peter put on the rest of his spider suit and decided to change in the ally closest to the school so if he got spotted web-swinging he wouldn’t be wearing the exact same clothes as Peter Parker.

Running over to an open window Peter did a graceful swan dive from the window and out into the open air. He let himself fall for a few seconds before attaching his web to the nearest building and swung towards his school making sure to be as discreet as he could.

“What even is my life?” Peter groaned as he shoved his spidey mask and dimension-hopping watch into the pocket in his jeans. Peter pulled the shirt over himself, completely covering his suit. 

Peter exited out of the ally and made his way to the front of the school just as people started to pour out of the school.

“Peter!” Ned's voice sounded from behind him.

“Ned?” 

“Peter! Where have you been you’ve been missing for half the day! I’ve had to carry your backpack around everywhere! You know how weird it looks to have two backpacks on you during school?” Ned babbled, shoving the backpack in Peter’s hands.

“I’ll tell you later because it’s a long story,” Peter said, looking at his best friend. Ned shrugged but didn’t push. 5 minutes later Ned’s mother came to pick Ned up leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

It wasn’t weird to think of Tony as his father figure, he looked up to Tony since he was little and that admiration had only grown. But Peter knew Tony wouldn’t ever see him as his son. But that was okay. But now being thrust into a world where Peter is biologically Tony’s son is a lot to think about.

Peter saw a black inconspicuous Audi pull up by the school. The window of the car rolled down to reveal Tony casually staring at Peter.

“Hop on in kiddo something came up back at home and It probably would have been better if I was there,” Tony said, unlocking the car doors. Peter awkwardly opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat.

“How was school?” Tony questioned, pulling out of the school. 

“Uh, it was good,” Peter responded cautiously. Luckily for Peter, Tony took no notice and was focused on driving more.

“Good! You wanna know something crazy that happened today?” Tony asked, briefly looking over to Peter who stiffened slightly.

“Uh sure,” Peter responded.

“Well, we currently have a guy that calls himself Spider-Man in our med bay. Long story,” Tony said.

“Wow, um, that’s really interesting,” Peter said, fiddling with his hands.

“You okay kid?” Tony asked looking over to Peter with concern. “You’re acting flighty, did some kid pick on you?”

Peter shook his head fervently.

“No, it’s just been a long day,” Peter responded faintly, giving Tony a nervous smile. Tony wasn’t convinced and was about to speak up but suddenly his phone started to ring.

“It’s Pepper. I’m going to take this call but after this call, we’re going to talk about what’s going on with you,” Tony said, pointing an accusatory finger at Peter.

“Hey Pepper, what’s up?” Tony said.

“Spider-Man is gone,” Pepper spoke through the phone. Peter visibly tensed.

“What?” Tony exclaimed. 

“He just disappeared- he took some of Peter’s clothes and then jumped out a window,” Pepper responded. Tony sighed heavily and placed his head on the steering wheel.

“So we have an enhanced injured individual running loose and we have no way to find him?” Tony asked, lifting his head up.

“I don’t know about the injured part, he literally swan dived out of the window, so I think he’s feeling better,” Pepper said dryly. Peter blushed slightly but turned away so Tony didn’t see it.

“Well there’s not a lot we can do, I just hope he’s alright and not dying,” Tony said, sighing in defeat. Peter felt a bit guilty at the fact that he left the tower with no explanation but assumed Tony would prefer a random person disappear than his...son.

“Well you boys get back to the tower- I’m planning we do a pizza and movie night okay?” Pepper said.

“Sounds great!” Tony said cheerily.

“Tell Pete I said hi,” Pepper said.

“I will. love you Pep,”

“Love you too,”

Tony hung up and sighed.

“The guy who calls himself Spider-Man left without us being aware of it so that’s why your mother called. She says hi by the way and we’re doing a pizza and movie night,” Tony said to Peter, looking over to him.

“Sounds great,” Peter said, trying to make his response sound more cheery. Obviously, It didn’t work.

“Alright out with it, what’s wrong?” Tony exasperated. 

“Nothing! It’s just been a long day!” Peter replied, nervously. Tony sighed.

“Pete, I’ve known you your whole life, I know when you’re really happy and really sad- I also know when you’re really lying,” Tony looked over to Peter. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, just know that I am here whenever you’re ready.”

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze before refocusing his attention on driving. Peter was shocked at the amount of affection Tony had given him, it really felt like he had a father.

When they got to the tower and got out of the car, Tony made his way over to Peter and engulfed him in a warm and loving hug. Peter almost wanted to cry at the amount of affection he was receiving.

Tony let go and ruffled Peter’s hair a bit, giving Peter a loving smile before walking off towards the elevator. Peter followed in tow with a happy smile now adorned on his face.


	3. Lab Time With Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Spider-Man, I have some thread if you want to patch up the hole in your suit,” Tony said.
> 
> Spider-Man looked down at his suit and his lenses widened as if he only just realized there was a gaping hole in his suit.
> 
> “Ah shit, my mentor is going to kill me when he finds out what I did to the suit!”

To say the least, it was a nice night. They had watched The Last Jedi with stomachs full of pizza. But now that he was in his doppelganger’s bedroom reality came crashing through.

Peter was somewhat jealous of this Peter Parker, he had a loving mother and father. But this wasn’t his reality and as much as he liked this one he loved his one more. It was where he belonged.

Peter needed Tony’s help in fixing the watch but it would be awkward to approach him as Peter Parker, his “son” from an alternate universe. It would be significantly less awkward if he approached Tony as Spider-Man.

Peter grinned to himself at the idea. Tony was in the lab and Pepper had gone to sleep, he could just exit the bedroom window and swing to the window of the lab to get Tony’s attention.

Peter quickly adorned his spidey suit and alternate universe traveling watch and pushed his window open. He was about to jump out but a voice spoke up. FRIDAY’s voice to be exact.

“Peter, I advise heavy caution when jumping out a window,”

Peter’s whole body froze up. How could he forget that? This was really bad, FRIDAY could tell Tony.

“FRIDAY! You have to keep a secret, please! I’m an alternate universe Peter Parker with spider powers and I need to get home and Tony is the only way but if he found out his “son” was a vigilante he would freak out, and then I would freak out,” Peter babbled. “Please,” he croaked.

FRIDAY remained silent for a minute.

“Are you sure that not telling boss the truth would be a good idea?” FRIDAY questioned. Peter looked down at his feet.

“I don’t know but it’s the only plan I have at the moment,” Peter responded.

“I will keep your secret, good luck Peter,” FRIDAY said. Peter grinned through the mask, thanked FRIDAY, and jumped out the window. 

Peter had jumped far enough out of the window that he couldn’t reach out and stick to the building so he shot a web at the building and used that to pull himself closer and safely stuck to the wall.

During this, Peter realized that moving like this was irritating his injury so he noted to be less acrobatic for a while. Peter slowly made his way up to Tony’s lab window. When he got there, Tony’s back was towards him.

Peter knocked on the window loudly and watched as Tony froze up and quickly turned around to see where the noise was coming from, knocking several tools on the floor.

Tony’s eyes widened at the sight of Peter sticking to the side of the building hundreds of feet up in the air, after he gawked for a few seconds he quickly walked over to the window and opened it.

Peter slid inside of the lab and awkwardly stood in front of Tony. Tony stood expectantly in front of Peter waiting for him to talk first.

“S-s-sorry I ran, Mr. Stark, I just... got a little nervous and I was healed enough so I left,” Peter stammered. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Healed enough?” Tony said.

“I mean, I’m not completely healed but that’s okay,” Peter responded. Tony sighed.

“So that’s why you came here? To apologize or is there something else?” Tony spoke up, looking at Peter pointedly.

“Well, I’m not technically from this universe, I was fighting this weird dude and he tazed me and put this watch on me, It was supposed to send me to this empty void but I broke it a little bit and it ended up sending me here instead, I need to fix the watch to get home and I need your help,” Peter rambled nervously.

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that to be the reason why the spider guy was here. A part of Tony was unsurprised by the fact that this spider guy was from an alternate dimension- he had seen weirder, so why not this?

It also made some things make more sense. Tony had spent hours doing research on this guy and there was absolutely nothing. It was almost like he never existed before today, but if what he was saying was true, it would make sense. But he had to be 100% sure.

“Is there any way you can actually prove this?” Tony asked. Tony watched as the spider guy's eyes widened slightly and he briefly brought his hand up to his mask before quickly returning his hand to his side and shaking his head.

“No,” Spider-Man replied hastily.

Immediately, something in Tony knew that the spider guy was lying. For the life of him, he couldn’t understand why, it felt like he could read this person's mannerisms as clearly as he could Peter’s.

“You’re lying,” Tony spoke up causing the spider guy to tense up. “I’m willing to help you I just need to know that you are actually for real,”

Spider guy hugged himself tightly making him look more like a child than Tony initially thought.

“The only way you would believe me is if I told you my identity,” the spider guy said cautiously. 

“And why is that?” Tony asked, confused. The spider guy sighed.

“Because you know my alternate self, and believe me, we are vastly different people, for starters, he doesn’t have spider-powers like I do,”

Tony looked at the spider guy. So he knew him, interesting. The closer Tony looked at spider guy’s mannerisms the more he realized how scared this person was. But why?

“What’s so bad about me finding out about your identity? Do I strongly dislike your alternate self?” 

The spider guy shook his head.

“It’s complicated.” 

Tony sighed, there was no way to be 100% sure if what the spider guy was saying was true, but deep down Tony could tell that the spider guy wasn’t lying.

“Alright, fine, I think I believe you so hand me that watch so I can start seeing if I can fix it,” Tony said, exasperated. The spider guy’s lenses widened and he started to bounce on his feet.

“Thank you Mr. Stark!” He said happily, handing the watch to Tony. Tony slightly rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk.

“You can thank me by answering some other questions spider guy, like what are the main differences between your world and mine?” Tony said, walking over to his lab bench.

“My name is Spider-Man by the way, and I haven’t seen any major major differences except the ones regarding my life,” Spider-Man said, standing near Tony.

“What kind of differences?” Tony asked, removing the lid of the watch to reveal a plethora of fried wires. Spider-Man’s shoulders hunched and his voice was quiet when he spoke.

“I, um, have parents.”

Tony felt his heart break a little at that fact. This guy never had parents? He couldn't even imagine how Peter would have turned out if he didn’t have parents, the thought of not being able to be with his son broke his heart.

“I’m sorry, that must suck,” Tony said, looking over to the masked hero. Spider-Man shrugged.

“It is what it is I guess, I didn’t grow up with parents but at least I had my aunt and uncle and they were enough. It’s just me and my aunt now. And I guess my mentor but I don’t know how he sees me,” Spider-Man spoke softly as he watched Tony fix the watch.

“Fixing the watch may take a while, if you want to sit down you can sit over there,” Tony said pointing to the desk closest to him, it was Peter’s desk but he figured that his son wouldn’t mind. Spider-Man nodded and began moving towards his desk.  
During this, Tony noticed the large gash in the suit where Spider-Man had injured himself. The injury itself seemed to be better but it still was an angry red mark.

“Hey Spider-Man, I have some thread if you want to patch up the hole in your suit,” Tony said.

Spider-Man looked down at his suit and his lenses widened as if he only just realized there was a gaping hole in his suit.

“Ah shit, my mentor is going to kill me when he finds out what I did to the suit!”

Tony raised his eyebrow but threw the masked man some blue thread and a needle. They both continued working side by side until Spider-Man eventually had to leave to where he was staying.

Spider-Man left the watch in Tony’s care with the promise to return tomorrow evening.

All in all, it was a good day.


	4. In which Peter Parker jumps onto the celling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHAT THE FU-”
> 
> “Language Mr. Stark!”

Peter groggily woke up to someone tapping his shoulder. Peter released a plaintive groan and turned to face his assaulter. It was Mr. Stark.

“Morning kiddo! Breakfast is ready, I let you sleep in as much as I could considering it’s the weekend but you still need to join the living!” Tony said cheerily, ripping the blankets off of his son.

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooo,” Peter cried, hugging himself for warmth. Tony chuckled and grabbed his son’s ankles and began to pull Peter off the bed like he has done many times before when Peter wouldn’t wake up.

This time Peter seemed set on staying in bed because Tony couldn’t even make Peter move and inch off the bed! It was like he was sticking to it! Tony sighed and then slowly made his way to the door.

“Okay then I guess I’ll be eating all of your pancakes,” Tony said, grabbing the door. That seemed to have gotten a reaction out of Peter and soon he was standing with his bed cover wrapped around him like he was in a cocoon.

“I’m up now so no eating my food,” Peter grumbled and exited his bedroom with Tony following closely behind.

Breakfast mostly consisted of Peter shoving his face full of pancakes. Tony had never seen Peter eat so many pancakes! Usually he ate about two or three before saying he was stuffed. Today Peter ate 8!

“Wow looks like you’re hungry!” Tony said, placing Peter’s plate in the sink. Peter blushed slightly, this Tony was unaware of his high metabolism, he was still hungry but he didn’t want to make Tony suspicious. 

Peter was exhausted, he’s pretty sure he only got about an hour of sleep. He’d been up all night with anxiety about if he would ever get home, when he finally fell asleep it wasn’t long until Tony woke him up.

So he wasn’t going to deny being drunk, tired, everything was a little funny and then not funny at all. His senses also seemed to be more off point. But at least it was the weekend so he didn’t have to pretend to be an alternate universe Peter. God what was his life.

“You okay Pete?” Tony asked, looking at his son’s downtrodden face. 

“Jus t’red,” Peter mumbled. Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair, Peter leaned into his hand and gave a small hum of content. 

“Tell you what kiddo, why don’t you sit on the couch and pick a movie out and we watch it together?” Tony said. Peter nodded and made his way toward the couch.

“I’m going to grab my tablet so I can do some work while we watch the movie because I bet you 10 buck you won’t make it through the whole movie,” Tony said, walking towards his room.

By the time Peter had sat on the couch he was half asleep and his usually on par senses had dulled even more. Which was a problem. 

It wasn’t his fault that Tony saw Peter half asleep and decided to place his hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t his fault that because he didn’t hear Tony in the first place and then suddenly feeling a heavy hand on his shoulder scared the ever loving crap out of Peter.

And it definitely was NOT in any way shape or form his fault that he jumped up onto the ceiling in terror.

When Peter realized his predicament he looked down to the floor to see a wide eyed Tony staring back at him. Tony opened his mouth.

“WHAT THE FU-”

“Language Mr. Stark!”


	5. Thank You Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you for everything Mr. Stark.”

“Listen I can explain!” Peter said, still perched on the ceiling. 

“Kid, what the hell?! How are you doing that?!” Tony cried in confusion.

“Damn it I should have known this was going to fall apart!” Peter said to himself. Peter then did a graceful flip onto the floor causing Tony to let out a very manly scream in concern of his son’s safety.

“I’ll explain everything I promise and I have an idea on how to explain it. Just give me one second to get something,” Peter said running to his bedroom.

Tony felt numb, did he really see what he just saw? Did his own son just stick onto the ceiling like a-

Spider.

It was at that moment that Peter walked in awkwardly holding a red ball of fabric in his fist. Peter tossed it to Tony and sat as far as he could from Tony on the couch.

“I’m sure you’ll recognize it,” Peter said, pulling his knees to his chest. Tony looked down at the red ball of fabric and opened it- It was Spider-Man’s mask.

Then memories of last night came back to him.

“The only way you would believe me is if I told you my identity,” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because you know my alternate self, and believe me, we are vastly different people, for starters, he doesn’t have spider-powers like I do,”

“What’s so bad about me finding out about your identity? Do I strongly dislike your alternate self?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

This Peter sitting on the couch wasn’t his Peter, no, this was a Peter from a different universe entirely. But, that brings up an even more worrying thought. Where the fuck was his Peter?

“My son, my real son? Where is he?” Tony shouted in hysterics. Peter scrunched up his face in what looked like pain but Tony didn’t know why.

Peter didn’t appreciate the loud noises that just assaulted his heightened hearing but answered his question the best he could.

“Your Peter is fine, when I traveled here, I temporarily took his place, so when I leave then he will resume his place as your Peter,” Peter said, hugging his knees tightly.

Tony breathed a huge sigh of relief. When he exhaled a whole new set of questions had formed in his head and he wanted answers to all of them. But then another memory came to his brain.

“Wait you don’t have parents!?” Tony asked, looking at Peter in shock. Peter gave an awkward smile.

“My parents died in a plane crash, that's why I grew up with my aunt and uncle, though my uncle died a few years ago” Peter responded but then quickly added “Uh in my universe we aren’t biologically related, you’re my mentor.”

Tony had made sure to shield his son from the worst pain, of course he knew Peter would learn about the pain of the world eventually but looking at this Peter, who looks exactly like his son who has seen too much death for his short years of life. It made his heart break in two.

Tony got up from the couch and moved close to Peter. Peter looked up at Tony with an air of nervousness. Tony grabbed Peter’s shoulders and made him stand up so he was looking at Tony.

Tony then brought Peter in for the tightest hug he could imagine. Peter was stiff at first but then he practically melted into the hug.

Even if this wasn’t his biological son this was still Peter, alternate universe or not. This Peter seemed he wasn’t dealt the best cards in life but at least his alternate universe self was in his life.

“Hey kid can I ask another question?” Tony asked. Peter nodded into his shoulder.

“In your universe, am I good to you? Like are you glad I’m part of your life?”

Peter pulled away slightly so he could look in Tony’s eyes.

“Of course Mr. Stark! I mean before I met you I was swinging around queens in sweatpants, you gave me the Spider-Man suit so I was safer! I mean, our relationship was rocky at the start but then you warmed up to me and now we have weekly lab time where we just hang out!” Peter said cheerily. Peter then blushed and looked away from Tony.

“I see you as my father figure but I don’t think you see me the same way, but that's okay!” 

Tony pulled Peter back into the hug and rested his chin on Peter’s head.

“Kid I have a feeling that he sees you the same but doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want to scare you off. You’re an amazing kid,” Tony said.

“Thank you.”

“How about we finish that watch and get you home okay? I’m assuming you miss your home,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair who let out an indignant squawk.

“I do, no offence to you Mr. Stark!” Peter said looking at Tony. Tony gave an air laugh and pat Peter on the back.

“Go get your stuff kid and meet me in the lab,” Tony said. Peter smiled and ran off to get his things.

-Line Break-

Peter walked into the lab wearing his spidey suit, when he traveled back he had no idea where- or when he was going to appear so it’s probably best he had it on.

Tony was diligently working on the watch and didn’t even notice Peter’s arrival. Peter stood there for a moment before announcing his presence.

“Hey there Mr. Stark!” Peter said. Peter could of sworn that Tony jumped 6 feet into the air.

“Kid, you scared the crap out of me! My Peter is never that silent when he walks in, you’re like a phantom” Tony exclaimed. Peter smiled a bit at that.

“I’m probably more silent because of my spider powers,” Peter said, sitting across Tony.

“Oh yeah speaking of powers, what kind of powers do you have?” Tony asked.

“Super strength and agility, I can stick to walls, and I have like a sixth sense that alerts me of any danger,” Peter said.

“Wow that’s crazy,” Tony said. Peter smiled and watched as Tony continued working on the watch.

A few hours later and the watch was complete.

“Okay so in theory, when you press this button it should take you back to your universe the moment you left, or just a few days after you left,” Tony noted handing the watch over to Peter as he took it delicately. 

Peter smiled and looked at Tony.

“Thank you for everything Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled and pulled Peter into a bone crushing hug in which Peter returned.

“Anything for you kid, now skiddaddle there young buck you’ve got a neighborhood to protect,” Tony smirked. Peter smiled and pulled on his mask. He tapped the watch and it began the 10 second countdown.

“That's why I’m the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, goodbye Mr. Stark!” Peter said happily.

“Bye kiddo!” Tony said, waving to Peter.

With that, Peter Parker disappeared. A few minutes later Tony got a call from Peter. His Peter!

“Hey kiddo, where are you?” 

“At school, I think? I don’t know I must have passed out in the bathrooms or something because I think I missed the entire school day!” Peter exclaimed.

“I think I know why kid, let me pick you up and I’ll explain everything,” Tony said.

“Okay, I’ll be outside the school. Love you dad!”

“Love you too son.”

-Line Break-

“Shit how did this happen?!” Peter said falling from the sky. The buildings were getting closer so Peter was able to shoot a web towards a building to make sure he didn’t become a pancake on the pavement.

“I hope I never travel to alternate universes again if it means I randomly skydive,” Peter said, swinging to another building.

“Well good news Peter,” Karen said. “This seems to be our universe and a few minutes before you travel to an alternate universe.”

“Woah thats crazy!” Peter said, swinging towards the street that captain blaster would be on. Sure enough Peter saw his past self banging the watch on the ground before disappearing into thin air.

“Kid!” Tony exclaimed in anguish. His Tony!

“He’s in the void now Stark, so there will be no intervening from him ever again,” Captain Blaster spoke, walking towards Tony.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that Captain loser!” Peter shouted, jumping onto Captain Blaster. Captain Blaster let out a shout of surprise. Peter webbed Blaster onto the pavement and pulled off all of his guns.

“How is this possible? I saw you disappear!” Blaster shouted angrily.

“Your tech is easy to fix, you lose, Blaster,” Peter said snapping his gun in half.

Blaster gave a loud angry yell and struggled against the webs. The webs held strong and eventually Blaster gave up. He had lost.

Peter ran over to Tony and lifted him up. The suit was just powering back up again.

“Kid, I thought I lost you!” Tony said. Peter smiled through his mask and hugged Tony. Tony hugged back even though it was difficult through the metal armor.

“I’m here, and trust me, I don’t think traveling to alternate realities is going to be my hobby,” Peter said.

“So you did travel to a different universe?” Tony asked. Peter hummed in response and took the watch off his wrist.  
“Yeah, but I had help to get back.”

“How was the alternate universe?”

“I mean it was cool but I missed my universe more, it wasn’t the same.”

“Well I have plenty more questions but how about we put that on the back burner and instead watch a movie tonight,” Tony said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter smiled and leaned into Tony’s side.

“I’d like that a lot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this fan fiction isn't fantastic. I stopped writing it after a while but recently decided to pick it back up. But I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I love your comments :)


End file.
